


[X-Men] [EC] True Love

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Westworld AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: 昨天是我的生日，前一陣子因為工作的關係身心俱疲所以休息了一段時間。昨天覺得無論如何一定要送自己一個有意義的生日禮物，於是我寫了這個。本文算是Westworld AU，不同的是影集裡的接待員只在園區裡工作，我的設定裡則是可以買回家當助手或──你知道的，充滿氣體的那種娃娃。其實我本來是想寫Prometheus AU。但因為EDC的大綱早就寫好了而且架構比較像長篇，而我今天只是想寫個自己的生日賀文，於是好友米鴨建議我把EDC的設定顛倒了一下，生出這篇文。解釋一下專有名詞：接待員(Host)就是機器人，在Westworld裡有幾個科學家執著於要將接待員做的跟真人一樣，包括思想與感情。關於Westworld的設定可以來簡單看一下維基百科：https://goo.gl/hMPkHD





	1. Chapter 1

Erik跟著眼前的McCoy博士走進接待員存放室，燈一被打開，數百具栩栩如生且性別、長相各異的接待員整齊劃一的站在房間裡。他是來挑生日禮物的，此刻卻覺得像誤入軍事禁地的平民百姓。這些「人」冰冷、無機質、面無表情，只需要一個口令與手勢就會活過來。Erik跟著McCoy博士在他們之中穿梭，有些接待員裸體，有些則穿著各式代表他們角色的衣服。Erik不敢看它們的眼睛，那有些令他毛骨悚然。

 

機器人被創造出來是為了輔助人類的生活，但現在科技進步到讓人真假難辨，這就稍微有點困擾Erik了。不過，一想到他如果慌張從這裡逃出去，他那些損友們會用怎麼樣鄙視的眼神看著他，Erik就不得不勉強自己打直脊柱。

 

「Lehnsherr先生，是嗎？」McCoy博士說，他像個典型的博士般，手上拿著寫滿密密麻麻奇怪專有名詞的凌亂紙張，吃力的抬起他掛著沉重黑框眼鏡的臉。

 

「是。」

 

「你的預定需求上寫著你想要一個人陪伴。」

 

「沒錯。」Erik有些尷尬。「呃，我知道這房間裡的都不是「人」，所以──」

 

「Xavier電子中心是世界第一的接待員製造商，我們有各種人格設定的商品，甚至可以客製化。」McCoy博士彷彿沒聽到他一般，自顧自地說。「但你必須明確告訴我們你的需求，否則我們很難達到你的期待。瞧，你連性別年齡都沒有提到。」

 

一種熟悉的羞憤感快要從Erik的身體裡衝出來了，這種感覺在每次Emma嘲笑他的穿衣品味時都會出現。不過就是個生日罷了，為什麼最後會變成這樣呢？

 

「聽著，我還沒有一個確切的想法，好嗎？」Erik有些僵硬的說。「讓我先四處看看。」

 

McCoy看著他的眼神讓Erik覺得自己是個變態。

 

「我的意思是，如果告訴我們你的需求，可以節省你不少時間。」McCoy博士說。「這樣吧，告訴我你怎麼會選擇這裡，你認為如何？」

 

Erik聳聳肩。「就像你剛剛說的，Xavier電子中心是世界第一的接待員製造商。」

 

McCoy整張臉突然都變的溫和了，「謝謝。那麼，跟我說說你的一天通常都怎麼過的。」

 

「起床洗潄，開車到公司，買咖啡，開始工作。」

 

「你在哪裡工作？」

 

「華爾街。」

 

「你是個交易員？」

 

「我是對沖基金經理人。」

 

McCoy又露出那種不認同的表情。 **他肯定討厭我。** Erik心想。 **他只差沒說出來而已了。**

 

「好的，你是個對沖基金經理人，你在華爾街上班，你富有又紙醉金迷──」

 

「嘿，最後那句是多的！」

 

Erik抗議的說。McCoy重玩他無視人的把戲。「──那麼是什麼讓你想找個伴呢？你壓力太大嗎？買個沙袋或許會比接待員更適合。」

 

「我是同志。」Erik說。

 

McCoy還在吐出刻薄語言的嘴，聲音忽然沒了，他臉上充滿吃驚的神色。

 

「你說的對，我壓力很大。」Erik說。「我是同志，我昨天剛過40歲生日，而我還沒有伴侶。這讓我很焦慮，現在，你明白我的需求了嗎？」

 

McCoy搔搔後腦，他現在看起來像個稚嫩的高中生。說真的他外表看上去似乎也沒多大年紀。令人安慰的是，他開始對Erik表現出禮貌與尊敬。

 

「這個──我們的確有一批接待員是特別為同志設計的──你會有性需求嗎？」

 

Erik瞪著他，McCoy不安的拉了下他那裝模作樣的白袍領子。「我是說，你會希望接待員的功能有兼顧到你的性需求嗎？」

 

「如果可以的話，當然。」

 

McCoy似乎不知道該如何問下去了，他默默的帶Erik走到另一間陳放室，這兒有生氣多了，許多男男女女或坐或站，互相交談，有些則在做手工藝、打牌。但那麽多的接待員裡，Erik第一眼就看到他。藍的透徹的雙眼，紅潤的嘴唇，帶著一點天真與智慧的臉龐。他正在跟一個光頭男人下棋，皺起眉認真思考的臉龐顯得特別有生氣。

 

「那個。」Erik指著那個接待員說。「他，我要他。」

 

棋盤兩邊的兩個男人同時抬起頭來看著Erik。這讓Erik更加肯定自己選擇。那個接待員的雙眼剔透的像冰晶般，Xaiver電子中心肯定找了個特別的模特兒為模板來設計這個接待員，或是請了個非常厲害的工程師，才能把他的眼睛做的這麼美，放在他的臉上卻又不可思議的合適。接待員對他笑了起來，Erik的心跳快到簡直要揪成一團。他身旁的McCoy博士卻大驚失色。

 

「Charles？你怎麼在這裡？」

 

「Charles？」Erik說。他看見那個接待員對這個名字有反應，立刻會意過來。「他叫Charles嗎？我喜歡他，現在就結帳。」

 

「不，他不是──他不能──」

 

「我也喜歡你。」Charles站起來，他對面的光頭造型接待員看起來被冒犯了，忿忿地推開棋盤跑去參加另一桌橋牌。「帶我回家。」

 

他走到Erik身邊，抱住Erik的手臂，微仰著頭看他，嘴角掛著淺淺的微笑。近距離以及燈光之下，Charles的眼睛簡直會勾引人到無情的程度，Erik暈得七葷八素，同樣看起來暈眩到站不住的還有McCoy博士。

 

 

「這、不可以──」

 

「為什麼？」Erik有些惱怒的說。「Charles也喜歡我，這難道不是好事嗎？買家與接待員能更快建立感情基礎。」

 

「他是非賣品！」McCoy氣急敗壞的說。

 

「出個價吧。」Erik雙手抱胸，「我在華爾街上班，富有又紙醉金迷。」

 

McCoy博士的表情，就像是平常努力做避孕措施，卻還是在一個疲憊的工作日時聽到老婆懷孕的丈夫一樣。

 

「Hank，拜託。」Charles垂下眼角，故作可憐的說。

 

「說真的，Charles？」McCoy博士握住他的肩膀猛力搖晃。「我們還有那麼多升級沒做──」

 

最後在Erik出到五倍價格的情況下，McCoy博士勉為其難的撥了通電話，取得據說是Xavier電子中心創辦人Brian的同意，才高高興興的把Charles帶走。在踏出大門前，McCoy博士耳提面命的對他說：「Charles和那間裡的接待員們有點不一樣，他被創造出來的目的並非──總之，別嘗試跟他發生性關係。否則，後果自負。」

 

Erik不在乎，一個合宜的同伴並不是只有性這件事。但直到三天後，他才發現原先那麼想的自己有多愚蠢。

 

**第一天**

 

「你會做什麼事情？」

 

Erik回到家，簡單介紹過家裡的環境與注意事項後，他和Charles坐在沙發上，以這個如同審問般的問題開始他們的閒聊。Erik不喜歡這樣，雖然這個時代的人或多或少都有和接待員相處的經驗，但若是時間拉長，甚至同住一個屋簷下，在Erik貧乏的想像裡是一片空白，他必須先了解Charles。

 

「你會做的事情我都會做。」Charles傾身向前，像個世故的男人般去斟紅酒，他抬眼看著Erik，「除了管理對沖基金以外。」

 

Erik驚豔的看著眼前的Charles，他開始感覺出來買一個接待員，而非真正去找一個伴侶的好處──Charles在討好他，雖然Erik明白箇中緣由，卻還是覺得相當受用。Xavier電子中心大概有在接待員的設定裡安置絕不違抗與絕對討好主人的程式。說真的，下了班回到家庭生活後，沒有人期待著會跟你意見相左而吵架的家人，有一個無條件支持自己的人，說什麼都太令人愉快了。

 

「你幾歲？」

 

「36歲。」

 

「什麼？」Erik差點把紅酒噴出來。「你看起來頂多25歲。」

 

Charles咧嘴笑了，他的下巴上有個淺淺的、可愛的窩，他眼中擴散出來的柔和與溫暖讓整個客廳都變成暖黃色。

 

「這真是動聽的情話。」

 

Erik臉紅了，他其實沒有意識到那是個稱讚。原先他只想著，Charles的設定裡怎麼會把自己想的那麼老。

 

「從今天起我們就是家人了。」Erik說，「你喜歡什麼？我今天看到你在下棋，你喜歡下棋嗎？」

 

如果讓他的朋友們得知，Erik Lehnsherr，華爾街績效排名前二十的對沖基金經理人，下了班後是名寂寞的單身漢，在買回接待員的第一個晚上，沒有試圖推倒它縱慾一下，而是安安靜靜的跟對方在客廳裡下一盤棋，大概會被譏笑到下一次金融海嘯。

 

**第二天**

 

Charles在他出門上班前喊了他的名字，Erik回過頭，臉頰正好接到Charles飛撲過來的一個親吻。他震驚的踉蹌三步。這個場景在過去的四十年裡從來沒有發生過。也許高中與大學青少年時期，Erik曾經夢想過一個伴侶，但隨著年紀增長與生活的壓力，他早就把這些冒著粉紅色泡泡的美夢拋諸腦後了。他的樣子似乎把Charles逗樂了，他的眉眼放鬆，咬著下唇笑著，充滿熱情與愛意。他試圖再給Erik一個印在嘴唇上的吻，但Erik落荒而逃。

 

在工作時間裡Erik一直被自己莫名其妙的良心苛責。Charles是個接待員，理應不會因為Erik的態度而受到傷害，但Charles實在太真實了，不管是他棕色的蓬鬆短髮、他溫熱的身體、他有點肉肉的臉頰，還是他那雙美的驚心動魄的眼睛、他長著小雀斑的高挺鼻梁、他說話時會在低溫中呼出一陣雪白氣息的鮮紅嘴唇──噢操，他被擺在同志那一區，Erik敢肯定很多男人會迫不及待想上他。Erik卻不知道自己怎麼了。他沒辦法把Charles當作一個純粹的機器人看待。他下定決心，不論在什麼樣的情況下，他都不會使用McCoy博士教他關閉Charles程式的指令。

 

因此晚上回到家時，Charles看起來並沒有什麼異樣，他仍然鄭重地向Charles道歉。

 

「我也向你道歉──你在看到我的第一眼就決定帶我回家。」Charles溫和的說。「我以為你想要這個，抱歉。」

 

「不，我──也許我是想要的，但是我還沒──」Erik結結巴巴的解釋道。「我從沒有──那個──我是說──」

 

「你還沒有心理準備？」

 

「我──呃，是的。」

 

他們現在坐在沙發上，就如同第一天Charles剛回到這個家裡時的情況一樣。Erik暈眩的發現他眼裡的Charles又開始閃閃發光，整個客廳溫暖的像是春天。飄在空氣裡那些不知名的情緒也像是春天。Charles靠近他，他們的大腿貼在一起。他的下顎被Charles的拇指與食指捏著，迫使Erik只能目不轉睛的看著他。Charles就是個人，是與他生活在一起的同伴。Erik決定不管一切了。

 

「那麼現在你──準備好了嗎？」Charles低聲問。

 

Erik吻了他。第一次感受到Charles臉頰上的汗毛在他唇周輕拂，他鼻翼上的皮膚偏薄，其下的微血管隱隱可見，他的舌頭是濕軟的，他被吻的深入時，會像一般人一樣發出撒嬌般的迷人鼻音。

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**第三天**

 

Charles就像張電熱毯，是你晚上坐在沙發上看電視時、挑燈夜讀時、或是躺在床上準備來晚舒眠時，想緊緊抱著不放手的東西。Erik早上醒來時，全身都暖烘烘的，Charles正靠在他胸前睡的鼾聲輕響。Erik腦中浮現了他醒來時傻笑的樣子，他想吃Erik嗤之以鼻的英式早餐，他會叫Erik先去把水溫調到夠熱才進去洗澡──Erik抱著他發愣了很長一段時間，思考著為什麼明明才第三天，他卻覺得自己認識Charles很久了。

 

Charles醒來時，因為早上的口氣問題而拒絕了他的吻，Erik只好在彼此刷過牙之後再從後方抱住他的腰。他們打鬧著親吻，Erik的晨勃壓在Charles的臀部上，還非常有力的跳動著。然後他想起了McCoy博士說的話。

 

「別嘗試跟他發生性關係。否則，後果自負。」

 

一個閃神，他被Charles一頭撞進床裡。Charles坐在他的大腿上，原本圍在身上的浴袍都掉了，Erik看見他的老二──也高高翹著，又美麗又色情。Charles湊過來瘋狂和Erik接吻，手則毫不遲疑的撫弄Erik的勃起，老練的恐怖。Erik爽得眼冒金星，但他還惦記著McCoy博士說的話。

 

「Charles？」Erik緊張的扶著Charles的雙肩，「別這樣。」

 

Charles臉上閃現傷心與羞愧的神色，他攀著Erik的脖子，困惑的看著Erik的雙眼。

 

「你不想要這個？」

 

「我當然想。但是你被創造的目的並不是這個。」

 

暖洋洋的曖昧氣氛突然變得冰冷僵硬。Charles皺起雙眉，默默從他的大腿上爬下來。

 

「Hank對你說了什麼？」

 

「他說你和那間陳列室裡的其他接待員不同，你的主要功能是別的。」

 

Erik不知道為什麼自己的心跳的這麼快，還有自己為什麼這麼難過。Charles似乎又恢復成那個好脾氣的迷人男孩，他無奈的笑著。

 

「那你知道我的主要功能是什麼嗎？」

 

Erik聳聳肩，Charles不再說什麼，彎腰撿起激情中掉在地上的浴袍，瀟灑的圍在腰間，轉身下樓去吃Erik做的早餐了。

 

**第七天**

 

他們的相處模式仍然像對普通的情侶，他們也會接吻，但僅只於此。每當感覺就要擦槍走火時，總會有一方主動退開，有時甚至是雙方。而Erik快要被這個逼瘋了。

 

看在老天的份上，他是個性功能正常的男人！多少人買接待員就是為了毫無負擔的性愛，而他真正「愛」上自己的接待員，卻不能享受愛情中最美好的事情！

 

Erik關掉彭博的視窗，決定今天停止對市場的研究以及買賣任何標的。他要帶Charles回Xavier電子中心去找McCoy博士問清楚，必要的話，他會多付──不論多少──的費用，讓Charles升級成可以跟他做愛的機種。

 

誰知道Charles拒絕跟他一同前往Xavier電子中心。理由是「身體不舒服」。Erik只好打了通電話。

 

「Charles一切都還好嗎？」McCoy博士一接起他的電話劈頭就問。

 

「很好，但是最近我們兩個對於不能進行性行為感到很挫折且憤怒。」Erik冰冷的說，他感覺到McCoy博士在聽見「性行為」這個詞時倒抽了一口氣。他媽的。「我想知道，Charles究竟跟其他接待員有什麼不同？」

 

「Lehnsherr先生，你應該明白這是商業機密，我不能告訴你。」McCoy博士冷靜地說。「況且，你還是對沖基金經理人，如果我告訴你了，你我都有內線交易嫌疑。」

 

「我是你們公司的客戶。」Erik怒道。「當初我買下Charles的時候，是你告訴我Charles很特殊，如果有狀況，客服人員沒辦法幫我解決，必須第一個找你。但現在我感覺不出你有在解決。」

 

「你的要求超出我能幫忙的範圍了。」

 

「忘了他與眾不同的地方吧，現在我的要求很簡單。我要跟他上床。」

 

Erik幾乎能看見McCoy博士在電話另一端，兩條眉毛驟然豎起的樣子。

 

「不行，做不到。」

 

「多少錢？」Erik強硬的說。「你們要多少錢才願意做？」

 

「這不是錢的問題！」McCoy博士難得大聲的說。

 

「那麼我換一個問法。」Erik說。「如果我跟現在的Charles上床，會發生什麼事？」

 

McCoy再度倒抽了一口氣。這使Erik相當厭倦。他現在是個熱戀中的瘋子，任何擋在他面前的阻礙，Erik都不看在眼裡，並且會快速斬除。

 

「我想，粉身碎骨都不足以形容你的下場。」

 

「很好。」Erik微笑著說。「打給911，明天早上來替我收屍吧。」

 

Erik沒有算好的一點是，等在家裡的是一個感冒了的Charles。他懶洋洋的斜躺在沙發上，身上裹著Erik的毛毯。他溫聲問Erik為什麼想去Xavier電子中心，而Erik把和McCoy博士所說的電話內容全告訴他了。

 

「Erik，過來這兒，好嗎？」Charles滿臉發光的說。

 

Erik坐到他身邊，Charles把臉埋進他懷裡。

 

「你知道讓我最沮喪的是什麼嗎？」Erik撫著他的棕髮說。

 

「你會粉身碎骨？」

 

「不，」Erik斬釘截鐵的說，他忍不住笑了。「是你竟然感冒，而我明天還會活著。」

 

Charles噗哧的笑了。「別理Hank，你不會粉身碎骨的。我保證。」

 

「喔？」

 

「實驗室裡是我說了算。」

 

「這真是令人費解。」Erik心不在焉地說，Charles開始不安分了，他的手在Erik的胸膛上畫著讓人心癢難耐的圈圈，而且越來越往下半身遊走。操，Erik想要他。去他的接待員與Hank McCoy。

 

「不信的話，你可以試試看。」

 

Charles仰起頭，親吻他的脖子。睽違四天，他再度跨上Erik的大腿，毛毯沉重的掉在地上，Erik毫不猶豫的吻了他。感冒讓Charles的口腔更溫暖黏膩，不需要幾下撫摸，他們很快就硬的不得了。

 

「你的感冒──」

 

「不嚴重，稍微有點沒體力而已。」Charles伏在他肩上說。「你相信嗎，這裡──」他握住Erik的陰莖，Erik濁重的呻吟。「──讓我精神不能再更好了。我今天如果沒跟你操到，才真的會粉身碎骨。」

 

Erik抱住他兩條大腿猛然站起，Charles發出驚訝與快樂的尖叫。他們回到臥室，Erik把他放進床的正中央，然後站直身體脫去自己的西裝。Charles咬著下唇直勾勾盯著他看，興奮的滿臉通紅。他叫Erik襯衫解的慢一些，他想欣賞Erik的胸腹肌從半透明的襯衫中逐漸嶄露的性感模樣。Erik非常樂意進行他的脫衣秀，當他只剩下一條四角褲並爬上床來時，Charles坐起身意圖脫去自己的衣物。Erik阻止了他。

 

「我想幫你脫。」他說。

 

他攬著又開心又害羞的Charles慢慢躺下，隔著衣服耐心的親吻他的身體。現在Charles的體溫偏高，Erik可以非常輕易的在去除他一塊衣料後，發現他被自己吸的泛紅的皮膚。Charles似乎也想如法炮製，但輕微感冒還是讓他體力下降不少，因此最後他向後仰躺著，打算單純享受Erik的服務。

 

Erik慢慢將他的內褲褪去，扶著他硬到微微顫抖的老二放進嘴裡，Charles嗚咽著尖叫，幾乎快喘不過氣來。

 

「這是你第一次享受口活嗎？」Erik在吐出Charles陰莖的空檔問。

 

Charles艱難的點頭，他的額頭上全是汗珠，眼裡還有淚霧，看來是爽的分不清天南地北。Erik從嘴裡那個顫動的器官感覺得出Charles很想挺腰操他的嘴，但痠軟的四肢恐怕是沒辦法支撐這個行動。於是他決定送Charles一份大禮──Erik握住Charles的陰莖根部，用力且快速的吸吐他的老二。他嘴裡嘗到一些澀澀的味道，Erik覺得自己的大腿也被自己的體液弄得黏糊糊一片，同時間又模模糊糊的想著 **機器人也會流前液？而且味道分毫不差，這精細度太驚人了。**

 

Charles射在他嘴裡，他大概認為自己高潮時微微翻白眼的失控表情很醜陋，於是用雙手摀住了臉，殊不知那是Erik這輩子看過最性感的畫面。Erik扳開了他同樣也是軟趴趴的手，Charles帶著哭音地呻吟，沉浸在餘韻中久久無法回神。

 

Erik仔細地親吻他，如果要把McCoy的話當真，現在理論上是他第一次也是最後一次跟Charles上床了，他可得好好的珍惜機會。Charles的眼皮和睫毛會在他的親吻下顫抖，Erik愛死這個了。他甚至覺得自己可以就這樣吻他的眼皮一整晚而感到心靈富足。

 

然而沒多久，Charles就張開雙眼，把Erik拉進一個蠻橫的吻裡。

 

「繼續。」Charles說，「你還硬著呢。」

 

「你太累了，今天先這樣吧。」Erik低聲說。

 

「你是個笨蛋，Erik。」Charles惱怒地說。「如果明天你真的粉身碎骨，難道你都不會遺憾嗎？」

 

Erik大概正用一種盲目的、愚蠢到不行的戀戀不捨表情看著他。

 

「我想我真的愛上你了，這才過了一周而已。」Erik說，幾十年前的他絕對不相信有朝一日，40歲的自己會講出這種話。

 

「我從不懷疑這點。」Charles對他露出微笑。

 

他的擴張做的急不可耐，Charles是對的，他還很硬，而身下人的呻吟喘息簡直要殺了他。在這過程之中，他有幸目睹Charles的老二從不應期漸漸到充血發紅、脹大挺起的迷人畫面。這對Erik來說是很大的鼓舞，知道Charles確實為了他而情慾翻滾，失去碰觸的每一秒都是煎熬。他等待Charles逐漸適應，接著重整旗鼓，扶著自己的陰莖，緩緩推入那個灼熱、潮濕、細細密密絞緊他的美麗後穴裡。

 

他們倆人都發出低吼。Charles的脖子變得緋紅一片，雙手緊緊按著Erik的臀部做深呼吸，那使他佈滿汗水的胸膛非常可口的起伏著，Erik天旋地轉地想著 **天啊天啊只是這樣我就快射了。** 他怎麼沒有早點打那通該死的電話？他用力地挺著腰，偶爾會失控地想到 **Charles** **的設計裡怎麼可能沒有性功能？** 他們是如此的契合。Charles沉浸在性愛中的表情與肌肉運動變化多端、當Erik撞到他最甜蜜的那個點時，Charles簡直把他絞緊到快要昇天。他的皮膚出了一層晶亮的薄汗，Erik在他脖子上嘗了幾口，那就像所有人的汗水一樣帶著鹹味，這動作甚至讓他得以欣賞到Charles又害羞又興奮，咬著下唇扭頭凝視他、一邊低喘的樣子。

 

他刻意在快速挺動的時候趴在Charles身上，用自己的腹部肌肉摩擦Charles挺立在他們之間的陰莖，這非常有效的讓Charles完全潰敗。他無意識地舔著自己的嘴唇、眼神渙散，手指掙扎著在Erik的背上撓抓，喘息著既想抱緊Erik，又想推開他。最後Erik用猛烈無情的攻勢讓Charles尖叫著射了第二次，而他的大腦裡也閃過一陣陣爆炸般的高潮，像是把自己靈魂都扔出去般地兇猛射精。

 

Erik感覺自己彷彿需要花一整個晚上的時間來喘息，才能平復這個驚濤駭浪的高潮。他過了好一會兒才發現自己一直用鼻子和嘴唇蹭Charles的頸窩，那兒有一片溼溼的唾液。Charles的右手臂穿過他的脖子下方，舒服愉悅的撫摸著他後腦上的短髮。

 

「你太棒了。」Erik呢喃著說。「天啊，這太棒了。」

 

Charles轉頭對他笑了笑，湊前親吻他。這讓Erik想起他少年時期的旖旎幻想，他有一個心意相通的伴侶，生活很簡單，他們有共同的興趣與話題，白天各自在工作崗位上叱吒風雲，晚上回家後會一起共進晚餐，聊聊白天的趣事。夜晚時，兩個人暖洋洋的躺在床上，在一場刺激美好的性愛之後互相依偎，然後一起進入夢鄉──

 

**第八天**

 

Erik早上醒來時，他躺在床上，Charles就在他懷裡輕微打著呼嚕。Erik還在凡間，當然也沒有粉身碎骨，他的腦袋被倦意完全佔據，比平時多花了三倍時間才搞清楚狀況。他看著Charles頭頂的髮漩，想起前一晚的美妙性愛，不禁露出了一個巨大到嘴角會痛的笑容。也許是昨晚的性事太激烈，他的手腳彷彿不是自己的，只能遲鈍地從床上爬起，緩緩走下樓進入廚房，開始例習性的幫Charles和自己做早餐。

 

等他回到房間裡打算叫醒Charles來用早餐時，發現Charles已經清醒地坐在床上，手裡握著大把的衛生紙，正在猛力咳嗽著。

 

「我的天哪。」Charles虛弱地說。「我想我正在發燒。」

 

Erik立刻衝下樓拿了體溫計。Charles的體溫達到38度，Erik愧疚的不知如何是好。他拿起手機，找到了McCoy博士的號碼，迅速撥了電話。Charles卻大叫了起來。

 

「Erik！你在打給誰？是Hank嗎？」

 

Erik轉身看了他一眼，不太明白Charles激動的原因。「是啊，我打給McCoy博士。」

 

「你要做什麼？」Charles從被窩裡爬了出來，伸手想搶Erik的手機。「你應該要帶我去看醫生！」

 

Erik一個矮身躲過了Charles的攻擊，「沒有人會帶接待員去看醫生的，Charles。」

 

「Erik！該死，」Charles看起來氣憤到快暈倒了，他的臉完全脹成了紅色，用跟他的體型相比顯得十分驚人的音量吼道：「去他的接待員，你還沒發現我是個實實在在的人類嗎？」

 

Erik全身都僵住了。他緩緩看向Charles，幾個假設在他心裡成立──諸如：Charles的認知輸給了自己想當人類的妄想，認為自己是個人類。或是Xavier電子中心在他的程式裡植入了認為自己是人類的基本設定──此時他的電話接通了，McCoy博士的聲音在另一端響起。

 

「──Lehnsherr？」

 

Erik和Charles對看著，他還陷在震驚與困惑之中。Charles的嘴唇抽搐了一下，對著他手機的收音器大聲說：「Hank，別玩了，再不跟Erik說出事實，他準備帶我『回原廠維修』了。」

 

McCoy博士好一陣子沒有回應。Erik覺得連呼吸都很吃力，他結結巴巴的說：「Charles──感冒了，好像有點不太對勁──我得帶他去你那兒──」

 

「帶他去醫院，Lehnsherr。」McCoy說，他顯得有些無奈。「你聽到Charles說的了，他是個人類，我可不是醫生。」

 

Erik深呼吸了幾下。「你實在不必為了Charles的自尊心──」

 

「Erik！」

 

Erik被一顆枕頭砸重。那意外的有力到讓他踉蹌了幾步。McCoy嘆了口氣。

 

「Lehnsherr，接待員是不會感冒的。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「接待員不會感冒。」McCoy說。「他們被創造出來是為了方便人類的生活，如果動不動就感冒，誰還要買這樣的機種？」

 

「你是說──那個──Charles真的是──人類？」

 

「Charles是我的主管，董事長Brian的兒子。」

 

McCoy的語氣平靜地像是在說今天天氣真好一樣，Erik覺得天旋地轉。

 

「我們都跟你說了！」Charles氣呼呼地說。「把我的衣服拿給我。」

 

「等等──」McCoy捕捉到什麼資訊般地叫道。「Lehnsherr你該不會──做了你昨天打電話給我說的──」

 

「噢。」Charles說。

 

他成功搶到了Erik的手機，並按了結束通話鍵。Erik跌坐在床上，整顆頭沉重到必須用手扶著額頭，才不會弄斷自己脆弱的脖子。Charles安靜地待在他身後，也許是正在思考該如何化解凝結的氣氛。

 

過了一會，他小聲的說：「我告訴過你，實驗室裡是我說了算。」

 

「──你知道我那時不會當真。」

 

「我以為你吻我以後就知道我是人類了。」

 

「──我無法分辨，我沒吻過接待員。」

 

「我第二天早上被你拒絕，對你發脾氣……」

 

「──我以為你是個與眾不同的接待員。」

 

「我射在你嘴裡。」

 

「……」

 

「……抱歉。」

 

Erik抬頭，他們對看了一會兒，空氣裡有一種詭異的泡泡，然後他們再也忍不住了，同時爆出一陣瘋狂的大笑。Charles倒在他大腿上打滾，他則笑的眼淚都流出來了。大笑耗盡了他們肺裡的最後一點空氣，最後只能互抵著額頭大口喘氣。

 

Erik縮短了他們那一點點距離，吻了Charles，汗水淋漓，充滿熱情。

 

「我愛你。」Erik說。「我覺得很幸運。」

 

「我也是。」Charles的笑容由淺變深。

 

**第九天**

 

Erik登入網路銀行，發現九天前他「購買」Charles所花的五倍價錢已經退回了八成到他的戶頭裡。交易附言裡寫著：「禮金我收到了，祝你們幸福。」他攬過Charles的肩膀，笑的像傻瓜一樣，把Charles遞過來的感冒藥一口吞下。

 

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結局是最後老萬也感冒了，誰說笨蛋不會感冒的  
> 另外解釋一下  
> 美國文化裡，結婚是女方要負責所有支出，以及送男方禮物  
> 男方一毛錢都不出的~  
> 所以結尾的Xavier家想著的是兒子「娶」了老萬唷  
> 是說英文裡也沒有嫁娶的分別，這麼說明只是方便我自己而已  
> 嫁與娶這兩個字代表男尊女卑的觀念  
> 我總是避免在文裡寫到這兩個字，覺得特別出戲  
> 結婚就結婚，沒有誰娶誰，誰嫁誰的問題  
> 然後，我過了個挺悲慘的生日  
> 悲慘的內容就不詳述了，只說一下我明天要去拔智齒Q皿Q  
> 該死的智齒害我前一顆牙齒快蛀光了卻補不到  
> 我以前拔智齒的經驗很糟糕…希望我明天還活著orz  
> 最後，謝謝看到這邊的你，我們之後再見~

**Author's Note:**

> 快寫完了~但今天真的已達極限，先貼上集囉！  
> 是說我本來想寫個PWP而已的啊！為何又要上萬字！  
> (而且P的部分還很少…)


End file.
